The overall goal of the Clinical Core is to provide University of Kansas (KU) Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC) investigators with access to a well-characterized cohort of research participants with and without dementia. The Clinical Core will continue to emphasize recruiting nondemented individuals and those in the earliest symptomatic stages of AD, including mild cognitive impairment (MCI). This overall goal will be met by the following specific aims: Aim 1. Maintain an active cohort of nondemented, mild cognitive impairment (MCI) and AD subjects to support cross-sectional and longitudinal studies. Aim 2. Support and encourage collaborative interdisciplinary studies on AD and aging by providing data, biological specimens, and clinical research infrastructure, expertise and support to approved investigators and national data sharing initiatives (i.e., NACC). The initiation of the Clinical Core in 2004 (previously known as the Alzheimer and Memory Program) has stimulated the growth of AD and aging research at KU. In six years, the program has significantly broadened the base of AD investigators by stimulating collaborative studies, providing a training environment for the next generation of AD investigators, and by attracting new faculty to the campus. The Clinical Core has developed essential infrastructure and participant recruitment capabilities that directly supports the research efforts of faculty members in the Schools of Medicine, Allied Health, and Nursing. The research and training foundation of the Clinical Core will provide KU investigators with the infrastructure to build on this history and pursue the novel role of metabolic dysfunction in neurodegeneration and aging.